Sango's Bad Day
by Miss Mari
Summary: Sango's having problems with a certain monk...Can Kagome help her teach him a lesson, or will things just get more confused? Rewrite of an older fic, Chapter 1 up!


After many years...the wait is over...could it be? Yes it could!  
I started this story...eh, just over four years ago. I've decided to re-write/finish this particular fic, as it remains close to my heart Now, picking things up from where I left off isn't easy, but I'm pretty sure you guys will like how this ends up! As always, Mari loves comments! (In fact, it was those comments that made me start up again!) So review please. Just so you know my new email is Well now cracks knuckles pull up a chair, make some popcorn, and sit back and relax!

This story takes place before the oni-women village arc.

Oh, and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/Cartoon Network, not me.

-------------  
Sango's bad day

Chapter one-  
With friends like these

It was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and it was an overall perfectly beautiful day.

It almost made Sango want to vomit.

It wasn't as if she didn't love days like this. No, on the contrary, she wished that days like this happened more often.

Just not right now.

It always seemed as though everyone was in a good mood when she wasn't. But what made Sango have a little black rain cloud over her head on such a nice sunny day? Did Naraku attack again? No. Did Kohaku show up, still as minion-fied as ever? Nope. Did Miroku try to feel her up again? Actually, no. And perhaps this was the problem? What are you talking about? No. Maybe Sango was just a little jealous? No way in hell, no! That little village girl who had been flirting with Miroku in such a sickening manor that Sango had to leave before her brain turned to mush made her just a tad bit upset? No! For the last time N-O! NO!

Okay, maybe a little bit.

Sango sighed. As much she tried to deny it, that was what was upsetting her. Damn her internal monologue.

"But why," she asked herself, "should I care what houshi-sama does one his own time?"

She frowned as she shuffled dejectedlydown the forest path, hiraikotsu hanging off her back. This was not a good sign. She was the even tempered youkai slayer, not the jealous violent token female! Maybe she should find something to take her mind off of all this...

Sango found her friend Kagome in the village. She was reading some of her odd, shiny, thin books. What where they called? Mega-zee-ness? Something like that anyway. Maybe she could help Sango keep her mind off certain lechers, andon more...pleasant things.

"Hello Sango-chan!" Kagome called. Sango went over and sat next to her. Kagome frowned. "What's wrong?" Sango hoped that maybe that wavelength that she and Kagome had sometimes would kick in. That unspoken bond that let a woman read another woman's mind.That way, she could find an answer to her problem without being embarrassed too much.

No such thing would happen, of course, but a girl can wish.

Kagome eyes sparkled with a knowing look. "Oh, I see." she smiled. Sango blushed and lowered her head, hoping Kagome wouldn't humiliate her as she did some times. "Love problems?" Sango's face turned another shade red. "N-n-no..." she stuttered. Kagome felt a tinge of sadness, certainly Sango knew she knew her better than that...but mostly, Kagome felt that mischievous urge to tease her friend, just a little bit.

"Maybe problems with someone we both know...?" Sango was starting to get nervous and fiddled with her fingers.

She put on her best false smile. "Why...why would you think that, Kagome-chan?" Kagome's smile faded from her face.

"Sango-chan, we're friends, right?" she asked, seeming much more serious.

"Right..." Sango nodded slowly.

"And friends tell friends when they have problems, right?"

Sango was suddenly finding the groundquite interesting.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome sighed in frustration.

"...right..." Sango agreed meekly.

"So what's wrong?"

"Kagome-chan..." Of all of Kagome's good points, tact didn't seem to be one of them.

"I just want to help you. I hate to see any of my friends upset." said Kagome, who had put on the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

Sango looked up, a bit relived. Perhaps Kagome could help her. She was from another time and seemed to have knowledge of things Sango had never heard of. Mustering up all of the courage inside her, she began her story slowly.

"Well, you see...do you know that girl in the village?"

"The one Miroku-sama has been spending time with? Ha!" she clapped her fist in her hand, "So I was right!" Kagome grinned like a cat who had just cornered a canary.

Sango quickly shook her head and blushed. "No, it's not that...it's just..."

"Miroku-sama is being so nice to her. He doesn't even feel her up." Kagome knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"...Yes." Sango nodded.

"But when he talks to you, as soon as your back is turned..." she mimed a certain Monk's infamous grabbing motion.

Sango's face reddened, her hand instinctively going to protect her backside,"That's right!"

Kagome smiled at her. "I think I understand."

Sango looked up with hope. "You do?"

Kagome nodded. "We've got to come up with a plan to show Miroku-sama that all girls need to be treated nicely! Especially a "catch" like you!"

Sango looked confused, "We do?"

"And you'll need to be the one to teach the lesson!"

"I do?" Sango didn't like the way this was going. "Kagome-chan, isn't this a little...much?"

"Perhaps so, Sango-chan, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm going home for a little bit to get a few things. Don't tell Inuyasha, or he'll get all upset for no reason, okay? Okay!"

And off she sprinted away. Sango was just about to call after her friendwhen...

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. He came running up to Sango.

"Where's Kagome? She didn't just leave again? And you didn't stop her? Kagome!" He yelled as he ran off at an equally frantic pace.

Sango was left by herself, her tied-back hair still settling from the recent encounter with the hanyou. As the dust finally settled at her feet, one, and only one thought entered her mind.

"What just happened here?"

-------------------

Well, how was it?  
Let me know what you thought! Until next time!


End file.
